O Pretendente Misterioso
by Mari May
Summary: Natsu descobre que Lucy foi comprar um presente para alguém no Dia dos Namorados, e isso o incomoda, mesmo não entendendo o motivo. Como ele reagirá ao descobrir quem será presenteado pela Maga Celestial? - NaLu (presente de amigo oculto para a Andy)


**Primeiramente eu queria dizer: ANDY, SUA LINDA, SÓ DEUS SABE O QUANTO AMEI TER TE TIRADO! É UMA HONRA PODER DEDICAR UMA HISTÓRIA A UMA DAS MELHORES AMIGAS QUE EU PODERIA TER! *_* TE AMO, TÁ? X3**

**Segundo: ME PERDOE POR DEMORAR TANTO PRA POSTAR! D'X Fiquei com um bloqueio HORRÍVEL pra romance. Acabou sendo postado um dia depois do prazo, mas mas mas espero que goste. x_x**

**Terceiro: MUITO OBRIGADA AO MEU AMIGO BRUNO COSTA POR ME AJUDAR COM O ENREDO. Ele que me deu o pontapé inicial da história, me ajudou a melhorá-la, enfim, se não fosse por ele eu teria feito uma NaLu angst, já que idéias para algo fofinho e feliz não me ocorriam... Mas ele me deu a luz e a coisa começou a fluir. GLORIFICA DE PÉ, BRASEOL! O/**

**Porém, estou mentalmente acabada. Acho que nunca foi tão tenso terminar uma fanfic. -q**

**Mas eis que ela foi concebida! :'D**

* * *

O Dragonslayer de Fogo caminhava animado até a guilda mais barulhenta de Magnólia. Happy estava calado - e para quem observava mais atentamente, envergonhado.

Mas Natsu estava absorto demais em seus próprios pensamentos para reparar em algo tão, digamos, sentimental. Assim como não reparou que, nos últimos dias, as lojas começaram a usar enfeites de coração e dizeres românticos.

"É hoje que vou dar AQUELE susto na Lucy!", divagava, imaginando a encenação que faria sobre ter queimado o quarto dela "sem querer", e a inocente Maga Celestial acreditando, fazendo-o gargalhar (e, obviamente, apanhar logo em seguida).

Chegando na sede da Fairy Tail, incorporou o desespero e saiu gritando:

- LUCY! LUCY! CADÊ VOCÊ? É URGENTE!

- Pára de berrar, animalzinho foguento! – disse Gray, irritado – Ela não tá aqui.

- Como não?! Ela sempre tá por aqui a essa hora da manhã!

- É, mas dessa vez não tá. Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir pra você entender?

- Vai se f-

- Natsuuu! – chamou Mirajane da bancada – Não me faça lavar sua boca com sabão.

- Hunf... – ele suspirou. Mas sabia que Mira não falava sobre aquilo metaforicamente.

- Você não percebeu? – disse Happy, voando para a mesa onde Gray estava.

- O que?

- Que dia é hoje?

- Hum... Quinta-feira?

- Oh Senhor... – Gray estapeou a própria testa.

- Você é muito lerdo, Natsu. – Happy falou, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Parem de enrolar e me digam logo o que tá havendo!

- Hoje é Dia dos Namorados. – Gray disse, finalmente.

- Ué, e daí? A Lucy não tem ninguém mesmo.

- Mas você sabe que isso não é realmente necessário... A pessoa pode presentear seus amigos, e aquele que deseja que seja "mais que amigo" um dia. – Mira finalizou com uma risadinha maliciosa.

Alguma pontada atingiu o coração do Dragneel. Uma sensação amarga, que ele não sabia explicar daonde vinha.

Mas não sumia.

- Será que... Ela foi comprar algo para alguém especial?

Mira deu de ombros, deixando o mistério no ar.

- Eu comprei um peixe pra Charlie mas não sei se ela vai aceitar...

- Juvia pediu pra eu esperar ela aqui, pois queria me entregar algo...

- E... O que eu vou fazer então? Ia fazer uma brincadeira com a Lucy, mas agora... – ele puxa uma cadeira – Fiquei confuso.

O Mago de Gelo e o felino se entreolharam, sorrindo discretamente. Mira, ao longe, acompanhou ambos no sorriso.

- Você tá doido pra saber pra quem a Lucy vai comprar "aquele" presente, né? – o moreno provocou.

O outro engoliu em seco, sentindo uma queimação incomum nas bochechas.

- C-claro que não! Nada a ver!

- Se você diz...

- Argh... Já perdeu a graça ficar aqui!

Natsu levantou-se bruscamente, ouvindo a risada satisfeita de Gray e Happy suspirando de um jeito sonhador, o que o irritou mais ainda.

Bufando, ele deixou a guilda. E, mesmo alegando não querer saber quem era "o escolhido de Lucy" (apelido que ele mesmo deu), caminhou inconscientemente até o apartamento da amiga.

"Pra quem ela poderia dar esse... Seja lá o que for esse presente?! Gray? Não, seria sacanagem com a Juvia... Loki? Sei não... Um espírito celestial e uma humana não parece certo... Hibiki? Mas ele vive dando em cima de várias mulheres...", o mago divagava, fitando a janela.

- Ei! Moleque! – alguém gritou ao longe, interrompendo sua linha de raciocínio (se é que havia alguma de fato).

- Quem me chamou de "moleque"?! – ele olhou para trás e se deparou com o barco dos dois homens que sempre falam com Lucy quando ela vai para casa.

- Você é amigo da Lucy-chan, né?

- Sim... Por que?

- Se procura por ela, saiba que ela saiu tem uns quinze minutos... Talvez consiga alcançá-la.

- Ah... M-mas eu nem ia... Er... Bem... O-obrigado! – corado, se despediu dos dois.

"Que coisa... Por que fiquei tão nervoso a ponto de gaguejar assim?!" Sem perceber, apressou o passo e, sem olhar para a frente, esbarrou em alguém.

- Ei, fedelho, olha por onde anda! – disse o cara mal-encarado. Era relativamente jovem, mas com uma aparência suspeita, assim como os dois companheiros ao lado.

- Foi mal...

Natsu foi seguindo em linha reta, mas seu ouvido aguçado não pôde deixar de captar:

_"Ela foi por ali, né?"_

_ "Sim. Saiu agora há pouco. Já vi a esquina que ela entrou."_

_ "Ótimo. Vamos lá. Aquele pai dela foi à falência mas ela deve ter algo de valor guardado."_

_ "Sim. Mas está muito claro, tem muito movimento aqui... Não podemos simplesmente arrombar a porta do apartamento."_

_ "Por isso que temos que ir atrás dela e pegar a chave, imbecil!"_

_ "Eu sei, só queria reforçar. Vamos logo!"_

- Vocês não vão a lugar algum. – o Dragonslayer declarou, cruzando os braços diante deles.

- Haha, como se um fedelho como você pudesse contra nós três!

- Ah é? – as mãos de Natsu já começavam a chamuscar.

- N-não é possível...!

- E-esse é...?

Um deles recebeu o primeiro soco e voou gritando:

- ...O SALAMANDEEEEER!

* * *

"Não acredito que fui esquecer justamente a minha carteira...", Lucy pensava, voltando para seu apartamento. "Como posso ser tão distraída?! Ainda bem que lembrei de ver se tinha o dinheiro certinho pra pagar..."

Ao longe, avistou o que parecia ser uma briga de rua bem diante do prédio em que morava.

- Mas o que...? – os ataques flamejantes a fizeram levar a mão à testa – Ai meu Deus, não acredito que ELE está aqui...

Quando se aproximou o suficiente, esbravejou:

- De novo se metendo em briga, Natsu?!

- Lucy?! – ele estava terminando de dar uma gravata no último cara - Você aqui?!

- Claro. É onde eu moro, o que duvido que você tenha esquecido, já que sempre entra sem permissão.

- Mas me disseram que você tinha saído e... Bem... - ele soltou o cara, já desmaiado, que se estatelou no chão.

- Vim buscar uma coisa que esqueci. Mas o que VOCÊ faz aqui? Não devia estar na guilda?

- É... Devia... – ele coçou a cabeça – Mas eu queria falar contigo e... Vi esses ladrões aqui, então...

- Ladrões?!

- Sim. Eles planejavam roubar sua chave pra invadir seu apartamento em plena luz do dia. Aí eu dei um jeito neles, hehe.

- Nossa... Então, você me salvou!

- Pois é.

Ela segurou as mãos dele.

- Obrigada! – e sorriu tão docemente que, por um segundo, o rapaz parecia hipnotizado.

- Er... O que veio pegar?

- Minha carteira. É que eu...! – ela se calou, corando logo em seguida.

- Hum... Vai comprar alguma coisa?

- S-sim... N-na verdade é uma encomenda, já escolhi outro dia. S-só vou pagar.

- Entendi...

- Ah... J-já venho.

Encabulada, subiu a escada, e Natsu apenas fitou um ponto qualquer no chão, estranhamente quieto.

"Deve ser algo bem especial mesmo..."

* * *

Quando Lucy desceu, assustou-se com a presença dele.

- N-não foi embora?

- Não. Queria te acompanhar. Não tenho nada pra fazer mesmo...

- Mas... Mas é que...

- Não quer que eu vá?

- N-não é isso, é só que...! – ela suspirou, derrotada – Ai, Natsu... Se faz tanta questão...

- Não faço.

- Ora, seu...! – ela iria explodir, mas a risada dele dispersou sua raiva e a fez voltar ao constrangimento – Odeio quando me irrita assim...

- É, mas você não vive sem mim, huhuhu.

A maga virou-se para negar veementemente, mas algo na voz de Natsu a fez achar que... Aquilo não era uma pergunta retórica, ou uma mera provocação.

Ele estava REALMENTE testando-a.

Ele queria REALMENTE saber o quanto era importante em sua vida.

Mesmo que ele mesmo não tivesse notado o modo como falou.

- Prefiro não comentar. – foi sua resposta. Vaga, porém a única coisa que poderia dizer no momento. E se virou em direção da loja.

Natsu posicionou-se ao seu lado, acompanhando seus passos, sem entender porque estava sentindo algo parecido com decepção.

* * *

Foi uma caminhada curta, mas a impressão era de que parecia não ter fim.

Um silêncio constrangedor se instalou entre os dois. Ninguém conseguia falar nada. As palavras não saíam. Mal se olhavam. O rosto de ambos tingido de vermelho.

E chegaram ao seu destino.

Era uma joalheria, com produtos dos mais variados tipos e preços.

- Oh, a menina do outro dia! – a atendente disse ao ver a loira – Já separei sua caixinha.

- Obrigada. – a maga disse, entregando o dinheiro e segurando firmemente sua compra.

- De nada. Espero que seu namorado goste! – a outra piscou, tentando descontrair o ambiente.

...mas apenas piorou.

Lucy nunca havia ruborizado tanto em toda sua vida, e se Natsu já estava incomodado, ouvir tal afirmação o perturbou de modo que ele nunca imaginou que poderia ser perturbado.

"Então ela tinha mesmo alguém?! E ninguém sabia?!", aquilo ressoava em sua mente, e manter o controle para o fogo não sair de seu corpo virou tarefa difícil.

- B-bem... Tchau! – a Heartfilia despediu-se, saindo em disparada.

O Dragneel foi logo atrás, porém sem tanta pressa.

Quando Lucy olhou para trás, viu Natsu parado a alguns metros de distância, com o semblante sério – tão sério que dava medo.

Apesar disso, ela esperou o rapaz se aproximar e indagou:

- O que foi?

- É verdade, Lucy? Você... Tem... Um...? – ele não conseguia completar a frase.

Parecia que algo dentro dele iria se quebrar, caso o fizesse.

- Namorado?

Ela disse.

E uma dor passou por seu peito.

- É...

- Não, não tenho. Mas... – ela mirou a caixinha – Bem que eu gostaria...

- Hum...

- O que quero dizer, Natsu, é que...!

- Não, não, tudo bem. Já saquei. Vai lá entregar pro seu "escolhido".

- Meu o quê?!

- O tal que você gosta... Eu fui atrás de você porque queria saber quem era, mas agora eu não quero mais saber. Sei que é estranho e confuso, nem eu tô me entendendo, mas... Mas... Só o que sei, Lucy, é que quero te ver feliz. Você merece ser feliz. Você é... Demais. - ele mal conseguia falar, de tão nervoso – E-enfim... Boa sorte, Lucy. E, se ele te fizer sofrer, me avise que dou um chute na bunda dele!

O Salamander já se virava para ir embora, quando sentiu uma delicada mão segurando-o pelo ombro.

- Calma, Natsu! Não vá embora!

- Mas...!

- Eu quero entregar meu presente!

- E eu não quero atrapalhar, por isso eu...!

- CALA A BOCA E ME ESCUTA!

O grito repentino o assustou. Arregalando os olhos, ele disse:

- T-tá bom...

- Eu pensei muito se deveria comprar isso ou não. Porque eu estaria confessando o que sinto. E a pessoa pra quem quero confessar consegue ser mais desligada que eu. Então não sei se funcionaria... E corro o risco de estragar uma amizade... Então foi um dilema decidir se comprava ou não... E acabei comprando... Mas estou com medo de entregar... Ou melhor, estava... Porque agora vi que, talvez, eu tenha alguma chance.

- Beleza. Então entrega!

Envergonhada, ela fechou os olhos, entregando a caixinha para o rapaz à sua frente.

- Que isso, Lucy?! Quem tem que entregar é você, não eu!

- É PRA VOCÊ, SEU IDIOTA!

Mais uma vez, silêncio.

Porém, com olhares se cruzando.

O olhar furioso de Lucy, com suas bochechas coradas, e o olhar incrédulo de Natsu, com sua boca escancarada.

- Q-quer dizer que... V-você...?!

- Sim, Natsu. Eu gosto de você.

- Lucy...

- E só pra deixar claro, é mais do que como amigo, tá? Mas se quiser continuar só amigo, t-tudo bem... M-mas não deixe de aceitar meu presente, por favor...

Ela estava prestes a chorar. De vergonha, de medo, de ansiedade. Seu coração palpitava numa velocidade que mal a deixava respirar.

Por que aquele cara, tão menino e tão homem, tinha que mexer tanto com ela?!

Por que foi ele a ganhar seu coração?!

Por que seus sentimentos foram ficando cada vez mais intensos com o passar do tempo?!

Nunca saberia.

Ela só desejava parar de esconder o que sentia, pois aquilo estava sufocando-a.

Podia ser rejeitada, mas preferia ser sincera.

Tensa, observou seu amado abrindo a caixinha e segurando entre os dedos aquilo que escolhera com tanto carinho para lhe dar: um cordão dourado com um pingente de dragão.

- Sei que não é muito, mas... Foi o que consegui comprar economizando o dinheiro das missões e... Você sabe que meu aluguel é caro, né... E-então...!

Antes que terminasse, recebeu um abraço tão carinhoso que seus músculos relaxaram, permitindo-se aproveitar melhor aquela sensação.

- Foi o melhor presente que já ganhei.

A emoção tomou conta da jovem garota.

As lágrimas acabaram caindo e, com o coração acelerado, ela murmurou sobre o peito dele:

- Eu... Eu gosto tanto de você, Natsu... Você nem faz idéia... Eu só consigo me ver com você... Só você...

- Ah... Eu também.

Foi a vez de Lucy arregalar os olhos, enquanto sentia uma mão acariciando seus cabelos.

- Natsu... – ela o abraçou com força.

- Eu sou mesmo mais desligado... E só fui perceber agora há pouco... Mas... – ele levantou o queixo dela, fazendo-a encará-lo – Eu também gosto muito de você.

Lucy sorriu, um sorriso de alívio misturado com felicidade. Parecia estar num sonho.

Principalmente ao sentir os lábios calorosos de Natsu sobre os seus, e as línguas se tocando, num apaixonado beijo.

O primeiro de muitos.

Pois namorar Natsu foi o presente de Lucy no Dia dos Namorados.

* * *

**Na busca da FanArt pra ser a capa, acabei encontrando uma que ASSUSTADORAMENTE ilustra o que acontece no final: __**** art/Natsu-x-Lucy-Valentine-s-Day-354057149**

**MUITO MEDO OK**


End file.
